Concrete Angel
by phix27
Summary: The story of Alice and how she became a vampire.


Disclaimer: I don't own.

A/N: This is a songfic for the song "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. Can you guess who Mary is?

**Concrete Angel**

By: phix27

Mary is walking to school with the lunch she packed. She winces every other step with the new bruise on her leg. Every time she has a vision, her dad beats her. She remembers her latest vision. She's going to a mental hospital. Mary shivers.

"What's wrong sissy?" asks her younger sister, Cynthia.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong love," Mary says, smiling at Cynthia.

"Why didn't you change your cloths?"

Mary looks down. Sure enough, she's wearing the same dress she wore yesterday.

"Oh dear! I have to go home to change!" Mary exclaims.

"There's no time! The bell's going to ring any minute!" says Cynthia, running to the school building.

Mary picks up her skirts and runs after Cynthia.

_She walks to school with the lunch_

_She packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back_

_Wearin' the same dress _

_She wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with linen_

_And lace_

"Sorry I'm late madam. I got caught up at home," Mary explains as she walks into her class 10 minutes late.

"Very well Miss Laswer. I will let you off this time," says her teacher, Ms. Applebee.

"Thank you Madam," said Mary, bowing.

Mary sits in her class quietly. Her bruise sometimes bothers her. Then, an announcement comes on the speaker. Mary got up and went to the office. On her way out, the teacher and class notices she's limping. Again.

_The teacher wonders but she_

_Doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain_

_Behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden _

_Of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was_

_Never born_

Mary opens the door to the principal's office. The principal, her parents and Cynthia are sitting at the desk.

"Miss Branson, please sit down."

Mary took a seat next to her father.

"Now Mary. We all know that you have "visions". Your mother and I feel it's best if you stay away from home for a little while. So we're sending you somewhere appropriate."

Her father cleared his throat. Mary cocked her head.

"Mary," said her mother. "We're taking you to a mental hospital."

Mary sat back, dumbfounded. She looks to Cynthia. Her sister looks away.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where_

_She's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Mary has been at this mental hospital for 2 months now. Every night she cries herself to sleep. She misses her mother, Cynthia and even her father; who beat her. She's still having visions. In her recent on, she saw her death.

Two weeks later, Mary is walking in the courtyard. Before she knew what hit her, a body comes slamming into her. She looks up terrified into pitch black eyes. The thing opens its mouth and Mary sees fangs poking out. She screams, terrified. The thing, which she now identified as a man, sinks his fangs into her neck. She screams at the excruciating pain. Another man pushes the thing off of her. Mary doesn't notice. She's still screaming from the fire that is spreading along her nerves.

_Somebody cries in the middle _

_Of the night_

_The neighbors hear, but they turn_

_Out the lights_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands_

_Of fate_

_When morning comes_

_It'll be too late_

Alice opens her eyes three days later. She gets up and looks around. She doesn't remember who she is or where. All she knows is, she's not the same. She starts to walk. She comes to a building very quickly. Suddenly, she has an overpowering need to drink blood. In an attempt to stop it, she grasps her head. She runs as fast as she can.

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where _

_She's loved_

_Concrete angel_

Alice walks away from the scent, still holding her head. She comes to a graveyard. She looks up. Alice spies a statue of an angel. She goes up to look at it. It's an angel with an upturned face. She reads the engravement on the plague.

**_Mary Alice Branson_**

**_Born 1952- Died 1966_**

_**May our angel rest in peace**_

Alice didn't know who this Mary was but she felt a connection with her. She starts a long journey to no where.

_A statue stands in a shaded place_

_And angel girl with an upturned face_

_A name is written on a polished rock_

_A broken heart that the world forgot_

Her family had just saved Bella. Alice couldn't be prouder of her brother Edward.

"Alice," Bella says from her hospital bed.

"Yes Bella? Do you need something?" she asks, going to Bella's side.

"You need to watch the tape," said Bella. "You're past is on it," Bella smiles. "Mary."

_Through the wind and the rain_

_She stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings_

_And she flies to a place where_

_She's loved_

_Concrete angel_

A/N: So, did you guess right? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Also, if you could, visit my website, Twilight Fans UNITE! The link is in my profile.


End file.
